


Hurt Ankles and Anatomically Correct Hearts

by poppyaceghost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Human AU, I just want them to be friends, M/M, Or romantic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, logan gets hurt, platonic intrulogical - Freeform, the title is longer than the actual fic, tw: hospital??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyaceghost/pseuds/poppyaceghost
Summary: Logan has to wear a cast and Remus gets bored and decides to sign it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, platonic intrulogical
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Hurt Ankles and Anatomically Correct Hearts

The steady beeping f the machine was one of the only things keeping Logan awake. The other one was Remus, imitating the beeping each time after it happened. They were in the hospital after Logan had twisted his ankle when he’d tripped on their cat. 

Currently, his leg was wrapped up in a cast and propped up by pillows. The nurse had said it would heal completely in a few weeks but he needed rest, and crutches to walk, but besides that, they were clear to leave soon, they just needed the final paperwork to be complete. 

The machine beeped again.

-Beep- Remus imitated it

-Could you stop doing that, please?- Logan asked

-Ah, sure, sorry- Remus said quickly- Can I sign your cast? I’m bored-

Logan laughed -Sure-

-Great! I found a marker in my pocket earlier! Remus dug through his pockets until he found said marker, a black Sharpie.

Logan was not surprised, Remus had all sorts of things in his pockets (one time they’d found a rat, now their pet).

-You’ll just sign your name, right?- Logan asked, a bit worried, he knew Remus could get carried away and draw… certain not safe for work things.

-Uh, sure, definitely- Remus was already drawing something, unfortunately for Logan, he couldn’t tell what it was.

He sighed, hoping that at least it would be something small that he could cover. 

They stayed in comfortable silence, with small hums from Remus as whatever he was drawing took shape.

About twenty minutes later, the nurse came back, with the crutches, a wheelchair, and the final paperwork. 

-Sorry about your wait- they said -Everything’s ready now for you to leave, you just need to sign here and you’ll be ready to go.- 

-Alright- Logan took the clipboard and started reading the papers to sign.

The nurse looked at Remus seeing that he was drawing something on Logan’s cast. They frowned confused. 

-What’s that?- they asked him

-It’s a heart!- Remus answered grinning

‘A heart?’ Logan thought ‘’He has been drawing longer than it takes to draw a heart, what has he done to it?’ 

The nurse laughed- I see it now-

-Yeah! Going for full accuracy!-

-Is it an anatomically correct heart?- Logan asked

-Yeah,- The nurse said - Pretty accurate too, to be drawn on a cast-

-Thanks!- Remus said-I thought just drawing a regular heart but that’s not you! So an accurate one it is!- 

Logan laughed -Thank you, Remus, I’m sure you did a great job drawing it-

And when Logan got to see it through a picture, he saw that Remus indeed had done a great job.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my fourth fic and it's been a while since the last. Sorry. I tried my best with the character dynamic I hope I got it right. Constructive Criticism welcome as always. Thanks, I hope you like it!


End file.
